This invention relates to a control device for a saddle type vehicle and more particularly to an improved arrangement for mounting the controls and displays for scooter type vehicles.
A very popular type of vehicle is of the type that has a saddle type seat on which the rider sits with his feet depending below the seat and generally forwardly of them. A handlebar assembly is disposed forwardly of the seat for control of the vehicle by the rider. A typical example of this type of vehicle is a motor scooter.
It is generally the practice to provide some form of display forwardly of the riderxe2x80x9ds seat and generally in proximity to the handlebar to display certain vehicle operational conditions such as vehicle speed or engine speed. These displays comprise a visual display and a driver for the visual display, which may be mounted in the same housing forwardly of the rider and in proximity to the handlebar and a sensor for providing the necessary information to the display.
The sensor obviously is mounted remotely from the display and the display driver and their mounting arrangement. Often times the same sensor or other sensors may be embodied on the vehicle for controlling operations of the vehicle. For example, it is frequently the practice to employ a crank angle sensor that operates with the ignition system for controlling the firing of the spark plug or spark plugs at predetermined preferred crankshaft angles. These sensors and their associated control arrangements are mounted at various locations on the vehicle body and thus, further complicate the structure and can give rise to difficulties in mounting the components and transmitting signals between the sensors and the controls and any associated displays.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved control device for this type of vehicle.
It is a further object to this invention to provide a control device for this type of vehicle wherein the control devices may be mounted in proximity to the sensors so as to communize the mounting and minimize the amount of wiring required. Additionally this will make the overall construction neater and more compact.
This invention is adapted to be embodied in a vehicle having a seat upon which a rider is seated with his feet extending forwardly and downwardly. A handlebar assembly is provided in front of the seat and of the vehicle for steering the vehicle in its path of movement. A base plate is associated with the handlebar and supports a meter display. A sensor is mounted on the vehicle in spaced relationship to the meter display. A meter control is directly mounted on the base place and in communication with the sensor for displaying vehicle information on the meter display. A running control for controlling a running drive of the vehicle is also mounted on the base plate.